


'I even made the Red one cry'

by Octova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crying, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know wut im doing?????, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Torture, bi lance, idk man, klance, klance hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octova/pseuds/Octova
Summary: Keith and Lance get captured on a 'simple mission' and Keith is told somethings and one thing leads to another.





	1. The torture

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll this WILL BE CONTINUED...…. When im bored in the bus (its like 40 mins to get to school uwu) I just think of fic ideas and type until my fingers hurt!! I have a lot going on with school, managing my art acc on insta and updating my klance comic AND this so dont expect an update immediately maybe a day or so tho. This one's kinda short SRRY  
> Also the title quote comes in Chapter 2 owo

It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. Take Lance with you they said. Just get the quintessence samples from the galra cruiser they said. It’d be easy they said. Boy were they wrong.

 

Keith was currently in a galra prison cell, probably about to get integrated, and most likely tortured, soon. He could already play out the whole thing in his mind right now. They ease into the questions, starting with some simple stuff, then commanding for the location of the lions and all that.

 

That’s what is most likely happening to Lance right now.  _ Lance. What if he’s getting tortured? What if he’s hurt? What if he’s _ \- Keith stopped himself before he thought of the worst possible outcome. Every time be calm and collected in these kind of situations but this time his mind would always show pictures of Lance chained to a table, his deep blue eyes beginning to fade of colour, guards proding and tasering him for information. He imagined Lance dying to protect his team, to protect  _ Keith. _ He Imagined-

 

The sound of someone fumbling a lock to open rang throughout the cell. Keith fell hopelessly against the wall, waiting for them to take him and get it over with. A big, purple galra stood before him, yanking Keith by the handcuffs and shoving him down the hallway.

 

~~~~~

 

The room they entered was similar to most galran rooms, purple neon tint, dark walls, filled with scary galra. Yep. All the same. The galra that grabbed him was  _ massive.  _ He was genuinely terrifying and so was his voice as he spoke while strapping keith to the inclined table.

 

‘I go by the name Commander Korvak’

 

Silence.

 

‘Where are your friends? You can not have come alone.’

 

‘I don’t know who you’re talking abo-’

 

‘Oh come on. I know you did not come alone red paladin.’

 

Keith audibly gulped, fearing the worst once more.

 

‘Ah, yes the blue one was here before. Awfully pathetic that one. Probably does nothing for your team right?’

 

_ Pathetic?  _ That was the last adjective anyone would use to describe Lance. It made him boil with anger, visibly. Korvak had found his weakness.

 

‘Oh how I enjoyed watching him scream and cry with pain beginning me to stop. He yelled your name a few times if I remember right. Oh how wonderful it was to witness tears pour out of him.’

 

What. The.  _ Fuck.  _ No. NO NO NO no.

 

Keith can’t remember when he began to shout and scream, at octaves his voice shouldn’t go to, about how Lance is amazing. A little prickle of tears forming was there but barely noticeable.

 

‘NO! YOU SONOVABITCH!!! LANCE IS AN AMAZING TEAM MATE AND MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND IN THE WHOLE BLOODY UNIVERSE!! He has NEVER let me down and he NEVER WILL!! He has the purest heart besides Hunk and I would not know what the FUCK TO DO WITH MYSELF IF ANYTHING BAD  _ EVER  _ HAPPENED TO HIM!! SO YOU BETTER NOT BE ALLERGIC TO NUTS BECAUSE I’M GOING TO KICK YOURS INTO YOUR  _ THROAT  _ IF YOU LAY ONE FUCKING HAND ON HIM!!!’ He found himself panting after the rant. He spat on Korvak’s armour and gave him space’s most deadliest stare.

 

‘Oh well it may or may not alarm you that your friend is no longer with us.’

 

_ WHAT THE FuCK!! _ Keith started hyperventilating.

 

‘Well he wouldn’t give us answers to our questions and quote on quote saying ‘I’d rather die than tell you anything’ so we gave him what we wanted. Death.’ Korvak let a menacing skin-splitting grin cut through his face. 

 

Keith screamed, cried, searching for air but he felt as though he couldn’t breath. The dry guttural sobs that escaped his throat was the most depressing sound anyone could listen too, but for Korvak, this was music to his ears. His limbs trembled beneath the restraints but he could barely care. He felt not in control. He would  _ never ever _ cry in front of people and no less one of Zarkon’s men. He shouldn’t be giving Korvak this kind of satisfaction. He can’t help it.  _ Lance, lance, lancelancelancelance, oh my god lance, why lance, why. _ He was completely breaking down and he couldn’t stop.

 

‘Okay. That’s enough torture for today.’

 

Korvak released Keith from the restraints and walked him to his cell.

 

_ Lance… _

 


	2. The Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out something. Keith is still mourning lies.

Lance was thrown in a cell. It was lined with neon purple lights and the walls were a dark grey. He  _ had _ to find Keith. He didn’t know if he was being tortured, dead or worse but escaping was the only way he’d find out.

 

He stared at the door for god knows  _ how  _ long waiting for the guard to open his door to feed him.

 

He had an escape plan engraved in his mind from how many times he’d recited it in his head. The guard will come and open the door to bring him food. He’ll beat up the guard using the techniques from training and sneak down to the interrogation/torture room. But first he’ll check the other cells for other prisoners and hopefully Keith.

 

His mind couldn’t not wander to his friend. God, he better be okay. Lance knew that Keith would never give in any information and both thoughts of Keith giving the information and not scared Lance to death. On one hand, Keith would tell them everything and Zarkon would have a massive advantage. On the other hand, Keith would be tortured into submission and Oh god… what if they broke Keith… What if when he finds him Keith’s just a soulless shell. Lance pushed those thoughts far back into his mind.

 

_ Knock knock. _

 

And now the plan comes into play. The guard opened the door and Lance ran at them before they had a chance to react.

 

The guard was on the floor in seconds, most likely unconscious considering the force he hit them with. Then, Lance ran faster than he’s ever ran before. 

 

Every hall looked the same, every turn more confusing.  _ Keith. I need to find Keith. _

 

Footsteps and monotone voices were heard down the hall. Lance quickly hid behind one of the pillars that lined the galran cruiser.

 

“This one is not successfully broken yet.”

 

Those words made Lance’s heart stop.  _ Was Keith with them?  _ He peeked around the corner briefly to see a blur of red, black and purple. That answered his question.

 

“He may not be broken yet but it was wonderful to watch him suffer.”

 

The rest of the conversation was a jumble of words he assumed were in galran for Keith to eavesdrop on their chatter.

 

Laughter followed, most probably mocking Keith. They changed back to English shortly after a few more Galran words were exchanged.

 

“So, how was the interrogation Korvak?”

 

_ Great. The one detail I didn’t want to hear about. _

 

“Ah, Arthroz, it went great.” The joyous tone Korvak had that replaced his emotionless one made Lance sick.

 

“ I even made the red one cry. ”

 

_ What…. The…. Fuck…..? _

 

“Shut up.” Keith’s strained voice cracked under the words, audibly sniffling.

 

_ Thank god. Thank godthankgodthankgod. He was okay. Hurt emotionally and possibly physically but alive. _

 

“You do not have the authority to speak red paladin. Or you will end up like your blue friend.”

 

A choked sob escaped Keith’s throat.

 

“How can I trust you?” His words echoed throughout the hall. “How can I trust you, our _ SWORN ENEMY _ , when your saying my teammate is dead.” 

 

_ Dead? _

 

“Because it is true.”

 

Lance wanted to scream and yell. Just to let Keith know he was here. This most probably some sick kind of torture. Emotional torture.

 

The grip around Keith for Korvak tightened.

 

“Lead the red one back to his cell Arthroz.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHAHAHAH Yeah Lance is Alive. Its angst with a happy end SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
